


Like a Wreaking Ball

by SERunion7



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, I'm Really Bad At Tags!, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Sex, Smut, Stories From Music!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little odd but so am I so it works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Wreaking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> So I love this song and I can't help but think of Spencer and Aaron when I hear it. So I did a little something... ;) Enjoy!

**PLEASE PLAY THE MUSIC WHILE READING THE STORY! THANK YOU!**

 

**'Like a Wreaking Ball' By: Eric Church**

 

He watched the streetlights dance on the highway as he passed them. The moon was bright and the night surrounding it was black. The scruffy looking man had been in Pakistan for the past seven months. He knew that his lover would be trilled to see him. He was aloud to call Spencer twice a month and he always got the same thing, "God Aaron, I miss you so much." or "I feel so empty without you."

Scratching along the beard that had made a home above and under his lips, he winced thinking about how he has been lying to the love of his life for the past eight months. He knows what will happen when he tells Spencer about Prentiss. He will shout, yell, scream, and then cry... fold in on himself, shut out the world. But none of that matter right now. All he needed was his lover. When he gets to that drive way he will run up the steps and bust down the damn door. Forget about keys. He had been gone far to long. He was going to find out what the house was made of. It had been to many nights since Spencer and him and made love.

When he came back to reality he realized that he was on his street, pulling into his driveway, and shutting the car off. He slowly got out of the car and looked up at his missed home. He took a deep breath and made his way up the front steps, after locking the car. When he got to the front door he smiled at the sign above the door bell. The one that Spencer just had to have. He mouthed the words silently while smiling, _'For whom the bells tolls; it tolls for thee.'._ Silently opening the door he made his way inside. He walked through the foyer and into the living room. He felt his heart ache at the sight he was greeted with.

Spencer was sitting, curled up into a ball, in the old leather armchair by the running fireplace. Asleep. He had dried tear stains on his cheeks and he was clutching a letter in his hands. As Aaron moved closer he recognized the letter as the most recent on the had written him, about two weeks earlier. He had written to Spencer about how he would be in Pakistan for another month or so. But as luck would have hit he was sent home early, and didn't tell his lover. Hoping to surprise him.

He squatted down in front of the leather chair, with his back to the crackling fire. He reached up and stroked the side of the younger mans face gently. Hoping that it didn't wake him. Then he ran his finger from Spencer's third eye, to the tip of his nose. Repeating the motion until the younger man's eyes slowly opened. 

Aaron watched as the honey eyes before him changed expressions. Clouded, Sleep Dazed, Confused, Registered, Watery. Spencer started balling and moving from his position, to clinging onto Aaron's black, silky, Under Armor shirt. Spencer buried his face into the shoulder, crying heart wreaking sobs. Aaron put his hand on the back of Spencer's head and put the messy golden hair.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here now." Aaron had tears rolling down his cheeks as he clung to his dearly missed boyfriend.

"Oh god" Spencer sobbed. "Aaron... I-I-I missed you s-so much." Spencer tightened his hold, sinking down to the floor with his lover.

"I know. I know. Baby I missed you so much." Aaron pulled back and looked Spencer in the eye. "I love you."

Spencer whimpered and smashed his lips against Aaron's. Kissing the man firmly. Pulling back he was able to sneak in a few kisses while saying the words back.

Aaron managed to get them both to their feet and directed Spencer down the hall, never breaking contact. But Aaron wasn't able to wait any longer. He pushed Spencer up against the wall, knocking some pictures of the wall. Striping the boy as fast as he could and the stripping himself. He looked into the pleading mans eyes for a split second, before spitting into his and and lubricating his manhood. He picked Spencer up and wrapped the boys legs around him, pushing the younger mans back against the wall to help stabilize them. He positioned himself at the entrance of his unprepared lover and slowly push in. Drawing a scream from his love he buried himself balls deep, covering the noisy mouth with his own. After a while Spencer whimpered into the hot mouth and rolled his hips. Aaron moved himself in and out slowly and gradually picking up the pace, until he was pounding into his lover. In and Out. In and Out. Making the young genius scream and whimper. Both in pain and pleasure.

Aaron grabbed a hold of his lovers length and stroked him to completion. Spencer's breath hitched and he tightened his walls around Aaron's cock as he came over his lover's hand. Aaron. feeling the pressure from the youths walls, came inside of his lover.

Aaron moved in and out a few more times riding out the orgasm for both of them. The he collapsed to the floor of the hallway with Spencer falling onto him. He wrapped his arms around the man he would die for and kissed his head. 

Spencer looked up at his lover. 

"I love you, Spencer" Aaron said as he cupped his lovers face. Spencer nuzzled into the older mans hand.

"Never leave me again." Spencer said sternly.

"Never." Was all Aaron could respond with before letting the sweet sin of sleep claim his body.

 

 

**The End!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! Love you guys! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
